Solo para ti
by Jessie'Snape
Summary: RON Y HERMIONE ESTAN JUNTOS... QUE ES LO QUE SU AMOR LES HACE SENTIR... ESTE ES UN ONE SONG FIC QUE SE ME OCURRIO MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA UNA CANCION... DI NO AL PLAGIO LA AUTORA DE LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA ES MI ADORADA ESCRITORA J.K ROWLING, YO SOLO LES PUSE CON UNA CANCION LA HISTORIA DE EL AMOR DE HERMIONE Y RON UN BESO Y HASTA PRONTO


ESTE FIC ES DE HERMS Y RON, NO SE SI LES GUSTE, ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO Y ES UN ONE SONG FIC, LA CANCION ES DE CAMILA, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ME ANIME POR QUE NO SE JAJAJA NADA MAS SE ME OCURRIO, HASTA PRONTO...

PORFAVOR AUNQUE SEA UN COMENTARIO SI LES GUSTO O LO ODIARON PLEASE, SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS DE TODO TIPO...

...

_**Eres todo lo que pedía**_

_**Lo que mi alma vacía**_

_**Quería sentir**_

Después de la guerra fue imposible ocultar sus sentimientos con Hermione, en la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, amaba cuando ella lo abrazaba, ella también le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, y estaban juntos por fin, sus almas tenían lo que tanto anhelaban el amor del otro, eran el uno para el otro, Hermione era todo lo que el alma de ron pedía y ron era todo lo que el alma de Hermione pedía para seguir.

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**_

_**Lo que en sueños buscaba**_

_**Y que en ti descubrí**_

Hermione siempre soñó con encontrar a un hombre que la amara, y en ron lo había descubierto, el era lindo, tierno con ella, la cuidaba, y sobre todo la respetaba, él era el hombre de sus sueño en el descubrió todo eso que estaba buscando, y no se diga de ron, el estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Hermione, era la mujer con la que siempre soñó, a la mujer que siempre espero aunque siempre estuvo frente a él, solo que no quería darse cuenta, que ya la tenía frente a él, tuvo que descubrir que el amor de su vida era Hermione, era su castaña, y ahora ella estaba con él.

_**Tú has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser**_

Hermione desde que estaba con ron se sentía completa, no necesitaba más, quería estar con él para siempre y ron era lo mismo, quería estar con ella, sin que nadie pudiera separarlos nunca, quería gritarle al mundo mágico que amaba a Hermione Granger, que ella era la chica de sus sueños y que desde que llego todo cambio en el, su corazón late más fuerte desde que ella está con él, cada espacio de su ser es para ella y solo para ella.

_**Ya no tengo corazón**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie**_

_**Solo para ti**_

Ron quería demostrarle que ella era la única mujer a la que amaba, y que no tenia ojos para nadie más, solo para ella, y a Hermione le pasaba lo mismo, ron definitivamente dejo de ser el hombre que amaba para convertirse en el amor de su vida, no quería nada si no estaba con él, no quería el reconocimiento del mundo mágico si no estaba con él para disfrutarlo, no quería amor si no era él, el que se lo diera, ron quería que Hermione viera que solo ella ocupaba su corazón entero y que si ella se iba para el ya no habría vida, se hidria su vida con ella.

_**Eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**El destino lo sabia**_

_**Y hoy te puso ante mí  
Y cada vez que miro al pasado**_

_**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**_

_**Siempre pertenecí**_

Ron y Hermione llevaban 1 año de relación, y eran la pareja perfecta, se respetaban y se eran fieles, y sobre todo había amor, ron no sabía cómo desde chico no se había dado cuenta que Hermione era la mujer de su vida, hasta ahora entendía que Hermione siempre había sido la mujer que espero, hasta ahora entendía que siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione y que siempre lo estaría y que a su lado siempre perteneció, siempre la tuvo enfrente y ahora no la dejaría ir, ella era el único y verdadero amor de su vida, hoy era un día especial, por algo la puso en su camino el destino y no la dejaría ir nunca, ella era la mujer que amaba y deseaba estar con ella para siempre

_**Tú has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazón**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie**_

_**Solo para ti**_

Era el día de su cumpleaños de Hermione, ese era el día perfecto, ese día le pediría matrimonio a Hermione.

-Herms quiero decirte algo

-dime amor

-quiero decirte que eres el amor de mi vida, y que desde que estoy contigo soy feliz como nunca pensé serlo, y llenas cada espacio de mi, y que nadie ya mas podrá ocupar tu lugar, quiero pedirte Herms-en ese momento se hinco y Hermione quedo tremendamente sorprendida y se llevo las manos a la boca, unas lagrimas de felicidad amenazaban con salir de sus ojos café

-¿HERMIONE TE CASARIAS CONMIGO? ¿SERIAS MI ESPOSA?

Ella lo miro y con una sonrisa le contesto

-Pero por supuesto que si mi amor, nada me haría más feliz en este mundo que ser tu esposa- con esto se besaron, por fin estarían juntos y nadie los separaría.

_**Solo para ti**_

_**Solo para ti**_

_**Solo para ti**_

_**Esto es en verdad**_

_**Lo puedo sentir**_

_**Sé que mi lugar**_

_**Es junto a ti…**_

Hermione Granger la mujer de su vida, su esposa y madre de sus hijos, ella le había dado lo más preciado de su vida, sus hijos y por supuesto ella misma, era el amor de su vida, cuando vio a sus hijos junto a ella, supo que había elegido a la mujer ideal, a la mujer perfecta, no pudo haber hecho mejor elección, la amaba por sobre toda las cosas y jamás la dejaría de amar el solo seria para ella siempre, y ella para él, después de todo lo que único que querían era estar el uno con el otro, se amaban sobre toda las cosas, eran almas gemelas.

_**Eres todo lo que pedía**_

_**Lo que no conocía**_

_**Y que en ti descubrí**_

-  
ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…  
Atte: J'S


End file.
